Crash
by klcm
Summary: What if he's life was turned upside down thorugh a tragedy?... sorry if the summary is vague and crap, I don't want to give too much away!But it is a Morgan/ Garcia story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------

'So Princess, you ready for your surprise?'

'You betcha handsome.'

'Come on then.' He took her hand and led her to the SUV parked outside. Once inside he couldn't help but smile. 'Do you know, I never thought I would be happy to go home to a woman waiting for me as much as I do?'

'Really? So I have that effect on you do I?'

'Most definitely baby girl!'

'Well I must admit two things, I love living with you and I most definitely love waking up to you in the morning.'

'Mm, mutual feeling there then.' He listened to her laugh and fell in love even more. He turned a corner and before he could react their car was hit head on.

Opening his eyes several minutes later, he shook his head and felt blood then he realised someone had been driving on the wrong side of the road and had hit them, then he realised the car was caved in and they were mounted on the pavement. He looked at Penelope whose head was slumped forward; he knew immediately that she was unconscious, which meant she had to be hurt as well.

'Pen, baby girl, you need to wake up. Come on open those eyes.' Nothing. He started to worry. 'Penelope please, I beg of you, please.' He twisted round and realised his legs were trapped under the steering wheel; after assessing that part he turned to assess Penelope. The whole front of the car was caved in and she too was trapped, he saw blood on her leg. He reached across and put her head back against the back of the seat, he then felt the blood on his hand and realised she had a head injury as well. 'Pen, please, gorgeous wake up.' Still no response came, he remembered his phone was in his pocket, he was about to ring for an ambulance when not only did he hear sirens but his phone rang.

'Yeah?' He said rushed.

'Morgan is everything okay? You sound really panicked.'

'Hotch me and Pen have been in a car accident, we're trapped I was about to ring for help when you rang.'

'Where are you? I'm going to come to you.'

Morgan told him the place just as the ambulances turned up. He put the phone down and focused on Penelope. 'Come on gorgeous just a little movement to show me you're okay.' He then heard her groan slightly. 'Pen, come on look at me, no time for sleeping.'

'Derek, what's happening?' She looked at him completely confused. The side of her face cut from the glass, and bleeding from a cut that ran along her head.

'We were in an accident, helps here so don't worry.'

'Derek?'

'Yeah baby girl.'

'I... I can't feel my legs.' She looked at him scared. 'Why can't I feel my legs?'

'Baby, your legs are trapped, sweetness you're fine okay. I promise you we are going to be fine.'

'We have two conscious causalities over here!' Yelled an EMT as he ran towards the SUV. 'Right we are going to get you out soon, can you tell me your full names please?' She asked as she assesses the inside of the car to see the visible injuries

'I'm Derek Morgan.' He didn't answer for Penelope, she had to do it and he knew it.

'Penelope Garcia.'

'Okay, I'll be right back and we will start to get you out.'

Once he had gone Penelope turned to face Derek, she was beginning to look unnaturally pale. 'Derek, I'm so cold.'

'I know you are baby girl, you just hang in there, we'll be out soon.' He watched her getting weaker; he looked at her legs and saw the blood again. He knew she was going to pass out soon if she didn't get help soon.

'Derek!' Hotch yelled, showing his badge when he reached tape, finally being allowed through he ran to car. 'They're going to get you out of here soon.' He looked at Penelope and then ran round to the other side of the car to be with her and take Derek's hand off her neck so he could do it. 'Hey, you better not be thinking of falling asleep on us here, missy.'

She smiled a weak smile. 'I'm trying not to promise.'

'Good girl.' Just as he finished it, he noticed her eyes closing slowing. 'Hey hey hey, open those eyes!'

'Yeah baby girl, it's no time to sleep.'

'Sorry, I'm just so tired.'

'We know you are. How about you promise to stay awake and I'll tell you what I had planned. Does that sound like a deal?'

'Go on then Handsome, I'm all yours.' She felt Derek take her hand.

'Well, we were going to have meal at this restaurant that Emily had recommended. After that we were going to go to the beach, where we would sit under the stars and then I was going to ask you something.'

'It sounds wonderful, trust some loony to ruin it all, don't we get enough loonies at work?' Derek and Hotch both laughed.

'Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave.' The EMT from earlier said as he put a hand on Hotch's shoulder.

'No, I'm their boss and more importantly a friend.'

'Sir, you are not authorized to stay here.'

'Hang on.' He pulled his badge out and handed it her. 'These two here are two of my agents.

'Okay, you can stay, how about you get into the back and hold Ms Garcia's head still, she has a major head injury so we cannot risk any possible movement or injury to her neck that we do not know about, I'm going to grab my bag and start an IV. Mr Morgan someone will be over to attend you.'

'It doesn't matter, please, sort Penelope out first.'

'Handsome, you need help too.'

'Yeah but I want you to be safe.'

Hotch having got in the back held Penelope's head as still as possible and kept the conversation between them going so she wouldn't succumb to the sleep that her body was craving. The EMT's had started their job, Derek was clear of any other injury apart from his legs, that didn't seem to be bleeding but one was definitely severely broken. He had been given an IV and pain meds for his leg. Penelope, however, had oxygen, an IV and blood, the EMT's had kept Hotch close even once a collar was placed around her neck, they needed her to stay awake and calm and so far having a friend near was working for them.

'Right okay we are going to start cutting you two out, we'll place a cover over you but Agent Hotchner, I think this would be a good time to start an in depth conversation, try to take their mind off this.' He looked at Penelope and continued to connect her up to a heart monitor, there was the fear that once the pressure was removed from her legs then the blood would run to quickly from that part of the rest of body and over power her heart. 'Right okay we are going to cut the doors out first so we can get to you both easier.'

Derek reached out and took Penelope's hand in his. He was not going to lose her, not today. She weakly tightened her grip and Hotch started a new conversation as the fire department began to cut the pair out. Throughout the whole time, they laughed and joked and Garcia chucked in her odd comment but Derek could feel her grip loosening. The cover over them was removed after about 30 minutes and they realised the roof had been removed.

'Well done, Ms Garcia's heart monitor didn't jump at all, if anything it started to go back to normal, she seems to be stabilising.'

'That's a good thing isn't it?' Derek asked hopeful.

'Extremely.' The EMT said with a smile. She knelt down to find the bleed. Whilst the fire department worked on getting Derek out before continuing on anything with Garcia. When the steering wheel was removed, Derek's hand was removed from Penelope's.

'I can't leave her!' Derek exclaimed, panicking about her.

'Derek, I'm going to stay with her the whole time. Until we can get her back to you.' Hotch jumped in before Garcia started to get worried.

He reluctantly nodded as he was pulled from the wreckage and put on a stretcher and placed in the back of an ambulance.

'Hotch?' Garcia whispered with the oxygen mask still on.

'Yeah Garcia.'

'Promise not to leave me; I don't want to be alone.'

'I'm not going anywhere, here take my hand.' He used his other hand to pull his phone out. 'Emily, get to the hospital... I can't explain here but ask for Morgan and wait with him please... yeah tell the others... okay bye.' He placed the phone back in his pocket. 'So Garcia, your stubbornness is working in your advantage, you haven't fallen asleep.'

She raised her free hand and removed the oxygen mask. 'It has its good days, but if I had it my way I would sleep but you see I have my boss continually talking to me.' She laughed a bit. 'Is Derek going to be okay?'

'He's going to be fine, just like you are.' He shuffled a little forward so she could see him. 'There is no way we are getting rid of my best tech. You hear, no way.'

'Thanks but I don't think compliments are going to work here how somehow.'

'Well it's always good to have a try.'

'Hotch; can you do something for me?'

'Depends what it is.'

'Can you tell Derek that I love him, that he is the best thing to come into my life. He made me get up in the morning, made me love life again.'

'You will be telling him this Penelope, not me.'

'Just in case, please tell him.' She breathed in deeply. 'I just need him to know that he is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I truly fell for him that day we met.'

'Garcia, listen to me, you can tell him all of this.' Hotch squeezed her hand tightly. 'Pen, you are going to live and see Derek again and when you do you are going to repeat all this to him.'

'I don't think that's an option.'

'Garcia stop this! I don't want to hear you talk like that.'

'I'm sorry. I'm just afraid.'

'Right Agent Hotchner, I must ask you to leave the car, we are ready to get Ms Garcia out.' They waited for him to be clear of the car before cutting the rest of the car, just as they removed the pieces that were trapping her, the heart monitor flat lined.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

--------------

Reaching the hospital, Hotch was separated from Garcia. He knew he couldn't follow where she was taken, so he decided to hunt down Morgan. Ringing Emily, he made his way up to them. They were sitting in a waiting room; it had been nearly an hour since Derek had been pulled from the car leaving Garcia behind.

'How is he?' Hotch asked.

'His leg is broken so His got to have pins in it; they've scheduled the surgery for tomorrow. He's resting at the moment.'

'Are we allowed in?'

'Yeah, but we have to tell the nurses.'

'Okay, I think you need to come with me.'

Once they had alerted the nurses, they followed her to a private room. Derek was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. He looked at the door expectantly when he heard it open.

'Hey, how you feeling?' Hotch said as the team filed in wanting news on Garcia.

'Fine, how is she?'

'Derek, I don't know how to tell you.'

'Don't say it, she can't be.' Derek said frantically.

JJ having guessed the news collapsed, the news had rendered Emily speechless, Reid walked to her and held JJ close and Rossi walked out of the room.

'She flat lined as soon as they got her out, I'm sorry they couldn't revive her, the trauma was too much for her heart.'

Derek couldn't hold back the tears any longer. 'But she was awake, she was joking with us.' He put his head in his hands. 'I didn't get to kiss her, or tell her I loved her, oh God I was going to propose tonight.'

'Derek, she knew you loved her, she was happy to have you in her life.'

'It's not enough! I didn't get to do so many things. I promised her everything was going to be okay that she was going to be fine and now she's gone.'

'Derek you need to calm down, I know it's hard to digest.'

'Hard to digest! I had the woman in my life that I loved more than anything, she was everything to me, now she's taken from me.' Reid left the room, Morgan needed to calm down and staying awake was not going to do it. 'I don't know if I can do this.'

'Derek she told me some things before she was moved from the car. She told me that she loved you and that you were the best thing to ever come into her life. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with you, that she fell for you the first time you met. Morgan she loved you deeply.'

'I need her though.' He cried even harder. Not many things made Derek Morgan cry but the thought of never seeing, touching, holding, hearing or talking to Penelope ever again broke his heart in to millions of tiny pieces, ones that were never going to mend. He felt his chest tighten and the pain was so intense at the thought of a future without his baby girl. He wanted to curl up and die. He was so consumed with grief that he never realised the nurse rush in and add the sedative to his IV.

'Derek, you need to lie down and calm. We are all going to be here for you.' He watched as the drugs took over and Derek was out cold, his face wet from tears. There was no peace to his face, just pure pain and grief.

Hotch sat and held his head in hands, he took a deep breath trying to shift the images of Garcia's lifeless body lying on the stretcher. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Emily's red eyes. 'I can't believe she's gone, she was so lucid and she was talking to me, to us.'

'We all have to stick by one another through this, especially for Derek.'

'Yeah I know but what if we never recovers from this? I mean she was such a major part of the team, more than that she was a part of this family.' He sighed again and stood. 'I should call Derek's mother.' He pulled his phone out and left the room.

Stepping into a corner he rang the number.

'Hello?' The voice sounded worried, it was pretty late at night for a call.

'Hello Mrs Morgan?'

'Yes?'

'Hi, this is Agent Aaron Hotchner, you son's boss.'

'Agent Hotchner is everything okay?'

'I'm afraid to tell you that early this evening your son and Penelope were involved in a serious car accident.'

'How serious?' She was alarmed now.

'Derek needs surgery on a broken leg but that's it.'

'And Penelope?'

'I'm sorry Mrs. Morgan but she didn't make it. She died shortly after being removed from the wreckage, I was with her.'

'Oh my.' He could hear the tears in her voice. 'I...I... I'm on my way.'

'Mrs Morgan call me with you flights I'll have a car pick you up.'

'Thank you, has my son been told?'

'Yes, he had to be sedated because he wouldn't calm down.'

'His lost everything, I'm going to go and get a flight out as soon as. Thank you for calling. I will see you soon.'

He put the phone back in his jacket pocket and walked back to the hospital room, he couldn't suppress the tears any longer, he halted and broke. Hotch was a man of few tears, he didn't even cry when his marriage broke down, but Penelope dying hurt far worse and he had no idea of why it hurt so much or how to make it stop.

-----------------

In Chicago 

Derek's mother sat into the couch by the phone, paralysed with tears, she had lost a woman that had walked into her life because of Derek, she had come home with him once and she had fallen in love with her from their first meeting. She was like a third daughter to her, she wanted to act like the mother she had lost at such a young age and now her life had just been snatched away.

Having heard the tears Derek's sisters came into the room. 'Mom, what's wrong? Is it Derek?'

'Yes and no.'

'We don't understand.'

'Derek and P...Penelope were involved in a car accident this evening. That was their boss on the phone.'

'Mom, are they okay?'

'Derek's hurt his leg; he needs surgery tomorrow but Penelope.' She sucked in a deep breath. 'She died shortly after being removed from the car.'

'What?' Desiree cried.

'This can't be happening not Pen.' Sarah got up and paced. 'Are we going to them?'

'Yes, we just need to get flights.'

Desiree broke in before conversation could focus on that. 'How did Derek take it?'

'He didn't, he broke and they had to sedate him. I don't see how he will cope.'

'First let's get to him and then we will decide on how best to help him.' Sarah said getting up and loading up the computer.

The Next Day

'Okay so Morgan's mom and sisters will be with us shortly. I think if you need to, you go down and see Penelope, say a good bye.' Hotch said taking his leadership role back to keep his team together.

'I want to see her.' Reid said standing.

'So do I. I need to.' Emily said taking Reid's hand

'Me as well.' Rossi stood and looked to JJ. 'JJ, honey, it might be a good idea to see her.'

'I don't know if I can; what if that's my last image of her?' JJ said still staring at the floor.'

'What about all the good times you had, the laughter, you'll remember her from them more. I know it's hard JJ but you need to say goodbye to her.'

She breathed in deeply. 'Okay I'll go.'

'Okay, I'm going to stay here, I'll be waiting for news on Morgan and I'll wait for his family.'

He watched his team walk down the corridor towards the elevators, clearly heartbroken at the loss. When they were gone he collapsed in the chair and tried once again to shift the images of Garcia from his mind, they weren't all of last night, some were of her and Morgan midst flirtatious banter, or her laughing with Emily and JJ during a girlie chat in the bullpen, Reid being teased lovingly by her, or just her working. 30 minutes later, he was approached by three ladies.

'Mrs Morgan, I'm so glad you made it, I'm just sorry its under these circumstances.' He could tell they had been crying.

'Thank you for calling me; how is he?'

'He is still in surgery. The rest of the team should be back soon.'

'Where are they?'

'They've gone to say goodbye to Penelope.'

'Where is she? I need to see her.'

'Mom that can wait, we just got here.' Sarah said putting a hand on her shoulder.

'No, I need to, for my own sanity and so I can help Derek.'

'I understand Mrs Morgan.'

'Call me Fran please. Sorry for the rush, I just can't believe this is happening.'

'I understand.' His straightened up as the elevator door opened and he heard JJ sobbing. 'Excuse me.' He rushed towards them. 'Hey, JJ look at me.' He couldn't get her to look at him. 'JJ I need you to be strong, not for me or for Morgan but for yourself.'

She raised her head. 'I'm sorry; I just can't believe she's gone. That that's her lying down there so alone so pale.' She began to cry again. While this was happening the Morgan women stood and watched and realised that Penelope's death was going to have a major effect, they just didn't know how big exactly. 'Why her? I mean she was one of the best people in this world, she didn't cause harm to anyone, she had a future, she was our future.'

'Come here.' He took JJ in his arms, feeling rather fatherly. 'Look it's going to be okay. We will be here for one another.' He released his grip and took her hand and led her back to the Morgan women and sat her down. 'How are the rest of you?'

'I can't believe I just said goodbye.' Emily spouted out quickly, as though it was causing her pain to say.

'I keep expecting her to wake up and smile.' Reid said as he tried to halt the tears.

'Fran, you and daughters are more than welcome to go down to her. Rossi would you mind?'

'No not at all.' The women left and the rest of team sat and waited all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

--------------------

'Derek Morgan?'

'That's us.'

'Well the operation was a success. We needed to pin his thigh bone back together in simple terms. He will have to stay in bed for the next two days and then he will need to learn how to use crutches. He will need to have physiotherapy for 2 months to regain the full use of the leg, but once that's over he will be fine. I think he can leave in a week.'

'Okay thanks. Is there any way he can see his fiancé?'

'Erm, is it at all possible if she can come to him, I would prefer it if he stayed in bed.'

'Erm, well she died in the same car accident.'

'Oh, well I think in that case I will see what I can do. Possibly first thing tomorrow morning, his too weak and tired tonight. I'm sorry for you loss.'

'Thank you, can we see him.'

'In about 10 minutes, his still in recovery, he'll be brought back up soon.' He nodded and went on his way.

20 minutes later, they were all placed around the room, silent in thought. Derek was sleeping his mother holding his hand, the occasional tear fell. She wasn't alone, everyone kept crying on and off, finding it difficult to see Derek in this situation and knowing that Penelope was never going to swan in through the door and kiss him and will him awake.

'I think we should go get something to eat.'

'I'm okay, I want to stay.'

'Mom you need to eat.'

'And I will but I want a couple of minutes alone with him.'

'Okay, we'll bring you back something.'

'Thank you.' She waited for the door to close and then turned back to her son. 'Derek, if you can hear me its mom. I know you're hurting at losing Penelope but we are here for you. We just need you to wake up so we can help you. There's no point trying to say we are sorry for losing Pen as that would be an understatement. For the first time I could imagine you settling down with a woman, starting a family. I am so thankful that you allowed me to meet her and love her like my own family. Please Derek wake up.' As she finished she put her head forward and cried.

He moved slightly as the tears hit his hand. 'Penelope?'

'Derek, its me mom.'

'She's really gone isn't she?'

'Yeah, honey she is.'

'I need to see her. I don't, I can't believe she is dead.'

'Derek, I've seen her and the doctor is allowing you to go down first thing in the morning. I told him who she was and what she was to you and he accepted and is going to let you see her.'

'You told him me and Pen were engaged didn't you?'

'Yes, I hope you don't mind.'

'It's fine; I was hoping she was going to be that after last night. I had it all planned, all set out and now it's lost, she's lost, I'm lost.'

'Derek, I know it hurts but you need to cry, give yourself the release it needs.'

'No! I can't cry if I do I won't stop. I haven't accepted her death and I won't but if I cry it makes things too real.'

'I understand. How about you get some sleep.' She kissed his forehead and saw him go to sleep, so much sadness. It hurt her even more than before.

------------------

The next day

'Mr Morgan, let's get you into the wheelchair and we will take you down.'

'Is it okay if one of us takes him down?' Hotch asked.

'Erm Okay, if you want to.'

'Yes I do.'

'Okay, I still need to help him into the wheelchair, once you're back get a nurse to page me and I'll help him back in. Hospital rules.'

'Okay.'

The man walked over to Morgan's bed, took his leg out of the sling that was holding his leg up and in place. He then helped Morgan slide off the bed and into the wheelchair, putting his leg in the support. 'All done.'

'Thank you.' Hotch said stepping behind the wheelchair. The whole journey down was in complete silence. Once they were outside the room, Derek stood up. 'Morgan what are you doing?'

'I want to see her; sitting in a chair isn't going to help.'

'Understandable. Do you want support?'

'From out here, I need to see her alone.' He walked towards the door and halted, Hotch watched as he took a deep breath before proceeding. Walking cautiously over to the bed he looked at her face, half cut, half perfect. 'Oh baby girl, I'm so sorry. I promised you everything was going to be just fine and now... and now I've lost you.' He bent down and kissed her. 'I love you and will do forever; no one is going to be able to take your place in my heart. No one. I feel so empty without you, why can't you just wake up and smile, show me those big beautiful eyes full with laughter.' He took her hand and kissed it, and cried silently. 'I was going to ask you to marry me, to be mine forever. Let me love you for an eternity. Be Mrs Penelope Morgan, and have kids, be a family with me.' He breathed heavily trying to swallow the tears as he slide the ring on her finger. 'I love you Penelope, always have and always will.' He stared at her for what felt like forever, before he heard the door open.

'Derek, we need to get you back.' Hotch stated and wanted to cry when he saw the ring on Penelope's finger, it hit him with full force just what Morgan had lost. Not only had Penelope lost her life but Derek had lost a part of his. 'Come on.' He grabbed Derek's shoulder and helped him back into the wheelchair after he had kissed her.

'Goodnight baby girl. I love you.'

------------------------

A week later

'I'm just going to sign the discharge papers and then we will set off. Are you sure you don't mind us staying with you Derek?'

'Positive, I don't think I could cope on my own.' He looked down as he finished his sentence. His sisters were packing for him, all he had to do was get used to the crutches a bit more. 'Has there been any talk about Penelope's funeral?'

'Derek, you don't need to worry about that.'

'But I do. I need to.'

'Okay, and no. Your team has slightly but only about when.'

'Have they decided?'

'No, they want everything ran by you. They are looking out for you Derek.'

'I know.' His sister's looked at each other, and wondered how long his emotions were going to be switched off for. It wasn't healthy, he hadn't smiled, laughed, cried or got angry and that worried them. He was completely emotionless, almost as though he was lost.

Reaching the front door, Derek didn't even hesitate entering. He needed to smell her and their house was full with the scent. He stood in the hallway and just breathed.

'Derek, come on let's get you to bed.' His sister's followed him to the bedroom, where he sat on the bed leant over and picked up her pillow. They watched as he buried his head into it and they knew it was their brother's way of coping. 'Come on, get changed and sleep. You need to rest.'

'Okay, let me go to bathroom first then I'll get changed.' He stood and walked slowly over to the door. Leaving his sister's alone, they looked around and everywhere was a hint of Derek mixed with Penelope. There were photo's everywhere, of everyone. One's taken on days out, days in, holidays, birthdays, every opportunity taken and framed.

The next days passed, Derek still remained a little withdrawn but was coping none the less. They had sorted the funeral out, who was going to say something. Hotch; Rossi, Reid and Emily had decided to say something. Emily was saying something on behalf of herself and JJ. Morgan's mother wanted to say something and Morgan of course took no prisoners, he was going to say something. In a day's time they were going to say a final goodbye, they knew the rest of the day would be filled with finishing things off.

'Derek, go lay down, we have this sorted. It's getting late.'

'Okay, come on Clooney keep me company.' Watching him go into the room and close the door, his mother turns to his sisters.

'You think he'll break tomorrow?'

'I'm not sure. I'm not entirely sure I will be. Pen was a good thing her gone is too much to bare. That's coming from someone who was like a sister to her, Derek, you know, it's going to be ten times worse.'

'Well look it's late, we need to be on the ball tomorrow. I think everything here is done and ready.' They all stood and packed away everything. They all knew the following day would be full on and they needed all the energy they could get.

A/N: Sorry its short and depressing, but it needs to be! Apart from this I hope you are enjoying it!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

----------------

He woke up early; he walked over to their chest of draws and opened one. Pulling out a top he sat down and ran a hand over it, breathed in the smell, the smell of her.

'Baby girl.' He whispered into the empty room. He sat and began to build the courage he would need for today. 'I'm going to be strong for you.' He stood leaving the top on the bed and walked out of the room.

'Derek, what are you doing up!'

'I couldn't sleep. What time have we got to leave?'

'10, so you have 3 hours.'

'Okay, I have one thing to say, today is not about mourning Pen, it's about celebrating her life and what she gave to us.'

'Derek that is a perfect sentiment.'

'She had that effect on me. I find myself doing things she did, her influence rubbed off on me.'

He walked back into the bedroom and sat in the padded window sill. It was one of Penelope's favourite places to sit and just relax. Even to just sit and talk, and because of that he had put several around the house. At times they would sit on them and just cuddle. Him kissing and breathing in her scent, and her running a hand up and down his leg, while they talked about everything. They had discovered many things in those times. Stuff about their family, their pasts, their saddest times, their happiest times. He swallowed tears that all he left of her were photos and memories.

---------------------------

Reaching the church, they saw so many people. Sitting in the car was the team; in the car behind was his mum and sister's. The ride had had its awkward silences but everyone was laughing about the fun and sensibility that Penelope brightened their days with.

Once the team were seated at the front, they looked around and saw so many sad faces, people they knew and people they didn't. Looking to the back of the room they saw 4 men, all similar to look at. They knew that her brothers had actually come to say a goodbye. Looking to the front and the coffin, each of the team members looked to the picture that sat upon it, a big group shot, Penelope in the middle, them all laughing at her antics. They all wanted to remember the good times that they had had with her.

The minister stood up and began the service, there were readings from the bible and music and then:

'There are 5 speeches to be read today, the first is by the leader of her team Aaron.'

Aaron stood up straightened his jacket and walked to the front of the church. He stood and breathed. 'Penelope joined our team over nearly 5 years ago. Her skills still continued to amaze us even up to this day. But not only did her skills and talents amuse us, her whole persona did too. She would be the one to walk into the office and smile or hum a tune. Sometimes after a bit of a rough patch she would do just that and continue to her office, from that our day had brightened up. She would swan in with everything we needed, give us a comforting chat, another smile, chuck in a joke. We all knew she was our confidante and she always will be, for she will never leave our thoughts. Her presence is one that will linger on forever. I just want to say that Penelope Garcia, you were loved by so many people, and you still deserve the ultimate happiness.' He didn't cry, he smiled at saying those words and stepped down.

'Thank you Aaron, now a speech from her friends David and Spencer. The pair stood up and took the place that Hotch had stood.

'Where to begin. I remember the first time I met Penelope, she waltzed straight into the bull pen, not realising I was standing there and went directly to Derek who was at his desk and sat on it, I remember looking at her and thinking, who is this woman! All the colour and life that radiated from her. The laughter and happiness she brought to the face of Derek, was quite heart warming. She stood and turned and noticed me. She walked up to me with such confidence and goes 'Hi, I'm Penelope Garcia you must be David Rossi. I am the oracle of all things known to the team, its really nice to meet you.' I stood completely gobsmacked, how did she know me. It was only when she left that Aaron turned to me and said I had to get used to her, she was full of surprises and that she was. Not one day went by where she wouldn't surprise us, her phone calls, her antics, her laughter. She is one of very few that can make me laugh hard and now that she is gone, all we can do is remember what she brought to all of us.'

'Pen always taught us that everything happens for a reason and at the moment I cannot work out what the reason for her life being taken has but I will never forget to find out. The things that we realise we are going to miss is the way she spoke to us, all with pet names, Derek had many we all had one. Mine being g-man, Aarons being boss man Emily and JJ's sunshine and honey and Dave's being dad.' He laughed. 'That was so right for her to name you that, you always acted like the father of the team. Although she is gone, I will never forget her, the life she gave us, the presence she created, the colour she injected into the black and white days. I know for sure, I will miss her forever. She was like the big sister I never had and for everything she has given me, I will cherish everything she gave me, gave us.'

Everyone was beginning to cry at this point, to some, they didn't know what Penelope did to those close, even her brothers appeared completely shocked at what their sister had given in the years they had apart. Next stood Fran, she walked up and looked at her son, who was staring at the centre person of the photo.

'The first time Penelope was brought to Chicago with Derek, I knew she was an amazing person. When Derek used to come home, she would be everything he could talk about, her skills, her personality, the things she did, the way she made my son feel. When I first met her, I realised everything Derek had said was the truth and nothing far from it. My family and I fell in love with her and accepted her as our own. I would stand in the kitchen and watch my son and her interact. They loved each other and both were blind, but through tough times came the truth. They finally admitted things to each other and their relationship blossomed into big and stronger things. I am just lucky to have been given the chance to meet Penelope and love her like another daughter. From this room I can tell she has left so many lives, some she has left a bigger hole, a void even while others know that a good person has been taken from the world.'

As soon as Fran sat she wiped the tears away, and watched as Emily took her place. 'I was one of the last people to join the team as we are now. Penelope accepted me, although I made it a difficulty, she took me in like she had known me forever. She became one of my best friends, along with JJ. I knew that her ultimate best friend was Derek and it made me happy to watch their relationship develop. Their attentiveness towards one another, the way they acted, their banter, their flirting, the way she answered the phone and spoke to him and most important how she beamed when he called her baby girl. She will forever be his baby girl.' She smiled slightly at the memories. 'JJ and I just wanted to say that without Pen in our lives, our days are going to be long and at times daunting and unbearable, but we all have taken a part of her with us. It will stay with us forever and we will use it to help one another through this terrible time. I just wanted to thank her from myself and JJ for making our lives bearable when we were at our lows, the strength she portrayed in situations and I know it has been said by the others but the happiness she emitted and gave us every day. She will be forever lost but forever loved and remembered.'

'Thank you for the lovely speeches and lastly we have one from Derek.'

Derek breathed in, this was it, he stood and walked cautiously towards the front, he stood and looked at the picture he then slowly turned to the rest of the church. 'The night where this was started from, I was driving her to a surprise, one that would end with me asking her to marry me, to be mine forever, to allow me to bring her the happiness and love that she had longed for. I was never a one woman man and she knew it but it never stopped her loving and supporting me. As soon as I realised the love she held for me, it felt like a kick in the stomach to know that a woman like Penelope would ever love me. When I finally allowed that love in, I begin to realise that the feelings she had for me were the same feelings I had felt for her for many years, the ones that I had ignored. Penelope was always my baby girl, from the very first time we met, if I had gotten her name right that one time, I don't think I would've had the relationship with her that I did. A couple of months ago we moved in together, our house was always full with laughter and happiness, full with colour, with photos of those close. For me it was always full with her smell, her unique smell that comforted me when I was away. Still that house has the smell of her, it has her presence everywhere. There are still so many things I wish I had told her.' He paused to compose himself, he felt a tear fall. 'The sadness her being gone has caused will never heal, not only for me but for anyone that was close to her. Today is not a day to mourn the death of Penelope it is a day to mark the celebration of her life. I may never be the same man I was over a week ago but I will keep going for Penelope, for her love meant more to me than anything, at the end of the day, I could give a list of what she was to me, but ultimately she was my everything and because of that I will love her now and forever.' He turned to the picture and the single Penelope flower and mouthed 'I love you baby girl.' He then turned and sat down with the rest of the team.

The service ended and everyone made their way outside to follow the coffin, everyone stood silently as the flower was thrown on top of the coffin. Then they watched as Derek threw in a handful of mud. Slowly everyone began to leave, all still in silence from the words of her friends. Her brothers stayed behind and read what had been written on the tombstone. Her name, her birthday and then,

**Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.**

**Forever thine. Forever mine. Forever ours.**

They all smiled at the sentiment and left.

----------------------

'I'm going to go to bed.'

'Are you sure, we could keep you company.'

'I'm positive, it's been a bit full on and I just want some time to clear my head.'

'Okay, good night. You did me proud today son.' Fran hugged her son and kissed him. She sat down as she watched him walk up the hallway to the bedroom.

He had a shower and got into some boxers. He turned off all the lights and sat on the window sill. He just sat and stared at the stars in the sky. He then felt something, looking around the room; he saw from the moonlight it was empty. He turned his attention back to the sky and felt it again, this time he didn't jump or finch, he embraced the feeling. It was her. Her soft, warm hand running over his cheek like she had done so many times. He released the tears he had held back for so long were now on a fast descent down his face and he felt a warm kiss on his head. She was there with him and he knew it was not his imagination. He sat for a while crying silently, before he knew it he fell asleep in the window sill.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

---------------------

He woke up the next morning, realising he was now in bed and not in the window sill, with the closeness of Penelope nearby.

'Derek.'

'Mom?'

'Yeah, I'm here son so are your sisters.'

He ran a hand over his head and realised something was on his hand. Then he took in the unusually bright lights and the rather solid bed. 'Am I in the hospital?'

Trying to hard the confusion in her voice at her sons question. 'Yes, you and Penelope were in a car accident last night.'

'Penelope? Last night? What's the time?'

'Erm, 1:46 in the afternoon.' She watched as her son tried to sit up. 'Derek you need to lay down.' She watched the confusion wash across his face. 'Derek, what's wrong?'

He sighed looking increasingly sad and scared. 'Is Penelope okay?'

'To an extent.'

'But she's not dead?'

'No. Why would you say that?'

'Because...' He didn't finished; it had all been a dream, one long nasty nightmare. The pains he felt, the grief, the walls he had put up. The speeches he had heard and made. The coffin. They weren't real.

'Derek, you're worrying me.'

'I'm sorry, I had a...I don't know but I was awake, in hospital and Hotch told me that Pen had died after being pulled from the car, and I was in here for a week. You were here and you two.' He sat pointing to his sisters. 'And I saw her and the ring. Oh God!' He put his head back and sighed harder, a few tears leading down his face. 'How is she? Is she okay?'

'She's had surgery on her leg, as have you. She's been put into a drug induced coma because of her head wound and she's got bruising to her neck and chest from the impact.'

'But is she going to be okay?'

'Yes when she wakes up.'

'I need to see her.'

'Derek, you can't get out of bed yet. She's okay; Hotch doesn't want her to be alone so you don't have to worry.'

'I need to see her though, after everything.'

'Derek, it was a dream, a nasty nightmare. You've been out of it since last night. You had surgery on your leg this morning. Me and your sisters arrived about 5 hours ago.'

'Did they put pins in my leg?'

Looking a little taken back by what her son just said. 'Erm, yes. How did you know? They said you hadn't woken up at all.'

'The dream, that's what happened. Just before I woke up here I was at our house sitting in her favourite place, it was after the funeral and I thought I felt her touching my cheek the way she does and then I broke for the first time in over a week and fell asleep, to wake up here.'

'Well Der, it was a dream. She's alive.'

There was a knock at the door. 'Nice to see you awake Morgan.'

'Hotch!' Morgan said sitting up. His sisters grabbed some pillows so he was sitting upright. 'Please tell me you didn't leave her.'

'I didn't okay, she stayed awake but she did flat line when they removed the pressure from her legs. However, because of the bleed, there wasn't enough blood to overpower her heart like they were worried about. Which means that the sudden burst of blood that did occur through her body only put shock on her heart but they revived her. It was touch and go though because the bleed on her leg was a cut artery but they've repaired it. It's just her head injury now.'

He sighed again and smiled. 'It's not the end, I haven't lost her.'

'Derek, what are you going on about?'

'Me and you sisters are going to go get something to eat, we will come back in an hour.' Fran kissed her son's head and left.

Hotch grabbed a chair and sat next to Derek. 'Look she told me some things in the car but I refuse to tell you. She told me to tell you because she felt that waiting and telling you wasn't an option and when she flat lined I seriously thought it wasn't. I told her to stop talking like that and she only replied with an apology and told me she was afraid.'

'Oh God, I didn't want to leave. I know she had you but...'

'Derek what's playing on your mind?'

'I had a dream.' He spent the next twenty minutes telling him about the dream and everything that had happened. When he had finished he noticed a sadness in Hotch's eyes. 'I can't believe it wasn't real. Everything was so real, the pain. Why the hell did I dream that?'

'You hit your head as well Morgan so that might have caused it but you need to realise that it was all fake, just a dream. She's down the corridor, the rest of the team are in with her.'

'I really do need to see her Hotch. Just to prove to myself that she isn't gone and that she is with us.'

'I'll go see what I can do.' Hotch said getting up and rushing out of the room, 5 minutes later Reid stood at the open door.

'So you finally wake up then.'

'Aw pretty boy, you love me then.' Morgan laughed. 'How long you been here? You look awful.'

'Ah thanks, I've been here all night looking over you and I get no thanks but insults, Morgan I'm hurt.' Spencer laughed taking the seat that Hotch had been in. 'How you feeling?'

'A little overwhelmed, ask Hotch why. It's a long story. I don't think I can repeat it and stay calm.'

Raising an eyebrow slightly but letting it slide. 'She's going to be okay you know. This is Garcia, she won't give up lightly.'

'I know but you didn't see her in the car. She was trying to be brave but I could see everything draining away. I just need to see her.'

'And that you will Morgan.' Hotch said smiling. 'They are just taking her down to see if the swelling has reduced and if it has they are going to wean her off the drugs and see if she is breathing on her own.'

'She's not breathing on her own?' Derek said sounding alarmed, he hadn't take that point into context.

'Derek, calm down. It was just a precaution because of the swelling they wanted to induce a coma so it would go down and the tube was just to make sure she was getting the right supply of oxygen.'

'Okay, did they say how long it will take?'

'About 1 to 2 hours. So just rest.'

He knew they were right so he allowed for Reid to take the pillows from behind him so he was lying down, he leg hung in the air. He placed an arm behind his head and looked at them. 'So what's the idea here?' He said pointing to his suspended leg.

'It takes the pressure of the pins until it begins to set. The doctor said two days rest and then you can get out of bed and use the crutches.' He looked at Morgan. 'But I said you had to see Penelope so they said if you promised to use a wheelchair.'

'Anything.' They continued to talk as a nurse walked in.

'Sorry to interrupt but the doctor is asking for an Agent Aaron Hotchner, to talk about Ms Garcia's condition.'

'That's me, can he not come here? Mr. Morgan is Penelope's partner.'

'Of course, the doctor would have asked to talk to you, but as you were admitted we had to go with the second person.'

'It's perfectly fine, is she okay?'

'Like I said the doctor wants to tell you everything.' And like she appeared she was gone.

5 minutes later the doctor walked in. 'Hi, I'm Doctor Brinton. Well it seems that the swelling has reduced significantly.'

'So does mean you can take her out of the coma?'

'Yes, but first we have to see if she is breathing on her own. We are about to tackle that obstacle but I thought I would give you an update of the news. I am very pleased with her progress so far though.'

'Thank you doctor.' Hotch said as the doctor shook his hand.

'I will come back when we have the results.'

They sat around, Derek slowly dosed off but Reid and Hotch never left, not even when his mum and sister's came back. They just sat around and talked about everything, got to know one another a little better.

'So him and Penelope are the real deal? I mean we have seen the way they interact with one another when he brings her back to Chicago, is it like that all the time?'

'Erm, well, continuous banter, flirting, pet names, laughter, the scene is usually her sitting on his desk while they talk and laugh, or his disappears to her office.' Hotch finished and laughed. 'We don't ask what happens there, we leave that between the two of them.'

'Yes I think that's a wise idea.' Fran laughed. 'We've only heard two pet names between them. Is there more?'

'So many more, what ones have you heard?'

'Oh, he calls her baby girl and gorgeous and she calls him handsome and hot stuff.'

'I've heard him call him call her goddess once.' Desiree piped up smiling.

'Well, there's hers for him, handsome, hot stuff, hot chocolate, chocolate God, her Adonis, sweet cheeks the list is practically endlessly. His, well baby girl is the most prominent and most used, angel, goddess, sunshine, baby cakes, gorgeous, sweetness. Conversation would be literally unbearable without those in there.'

The nurse as before came back in. 'Agent Hotchner, the doctor will be back in again.' She took in the new presence of the 3 other women that were now occupying seats in the room. 'He may want to take you to a private room.'

'No, they are as much her family as I am, maybe soon more so.'

'Okay, he is just on his way down.'

Just over 5 minutes later the same doctor came in. 'Ah, Agent Hotchner. I have extremely good news. The nurse said it was okay to talk in front of Mr Morgan's family.' Hotch just nodded. 'Well, her breathing is amazingly clear, we are going to keep her on oxygen to be safe, but it is a simple tube, no mask. We are now beginning to reduce the drugs. When she is completely off them, she should wake up about 2 hours after.'

'How long before she is off the drugs?'

'Well because of the high dosage, roughly 3-4 hours.'

'Okay so she shouldn't really be awake until tomorrow morning?'

'No and she will probably be in and out of consciousness all day tomorrow and maybe slightly throughout Monday.'

'But it's looking good?'

'Very, I must apologise but I have other rounds to do. Any problems at all, get one of the nurses to page me and I will be more than happy to answer any questions and queries.' After a round of relief and thanks the doctor left.

'Well we have good news to cheer Derek up with when he wakes up. He seemed a little sad and confused earlier.'

'Fran, I think we sorted that one out. He just needed some reassurance.'

'Yeah what was that all about? He told me to ask you. Said he didn't think he could repeat it and stay calm.'

'Well...' Hotch retold Reid the whole story and saw the fear that washed over his face at the thought of Penelope being dead. 'But look she's alive. Yeah, I accept it came exceptionally close to her being gone but she's here and Morgan's here and they are both alive.'

'Yeah I know, but she's such a huge part of all of our lives. The thought of her gone really does hurt. Derek said she was acting brave in the car?'

'Yeah, she was but once Derek was gone she kinder weakened and started telling me tell him stuff, I refused and still do refuse to tell him, she needs to.'

'She didn't believe you?'

'No she thought she didn't have the option to. Then she apologised and said she was afraid. That's when I was asked to leave the car while they got her out and everything seemed to slow down.'


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

--------------------

a/n: This is basically what happened inbetween chapter one and Derek waking up.... so it may be lengthy!

'_Right Agent Hotchner, I must ask you to leave the car, we are ready to get Ms Garcia out.' They waited for him to be clear of the car before cutting the rest of the car away, just as they removed the pieces that were trapping her, the heart monitor flat lined._

'_What's happening? I thought everything was okay?'_

_A police officer put his hand on Hotch's shoulder. 'Sir, you really should calm down, allow the EMT's to do their job.'_

_Hotch stood shocked, running a hand over his head in a panic. 'She's supposed to be okay. Why isn't she breathing?'_

_An EMT that was treating others from the car that had hit Morgan's SUV rushed over, she wasn't going to add to the chaos by diving in and attempting to help, her joining the fight for Garcia's life could turn fatal. 'Sir, she's in tachycardia, the pressure caused by the front of the car was immense, and when it was lifted off her the blood that was trapped has been suddenly sent into her heart, overpowering it.'_

'_She's back! We need to get her to the hospital as soon as.' Hotch watched the heart monitor and followed the stretcher to the ambulance. 'Sir you can come with us if you would like to. We have no problem with that.'_

'_Thanks.' Hotch said, still in a state of shock at the thought of Garcia dying in front of him. He sat in the far corner, starring at her face, wondering how Derek was; the thought of her dying was a feeling that was too imminent. He said a silent prayer for his friend's life; she didn't deserve to die like this._

_10 minutes later they were still speeding to the hospital, the EMT in the back was trying desperately to halt the bleed from Garcia's leg, a pressure bandage was applied to her wound but the blood from the wound was slowly seeping through, her skin looking less and less its normal rosy self, too pale for comparison. It was then she flat lined again. 'I was worried about this. I'm going to have to intubate her.' She stood in the small area and grabbed the necessary equipment, adding a shot of clear liquid to the IV she set to work, when she moved away Hotch saw the tube and the airbag and the nerves and fear rose again. 'Sir, it's okay. Ms Garcia has been on off in tachycardia, this is the necessity to make sure she is getting the right oxygen to her brain. It will also help with the brain injury until we guarantee the problem.' Hotch just nodded and then the ambulance stopped and the doors fell open._

'_What have we got?' Yelled the doctor._

'_30 year old female, involved in a car accident. Mass bleed from the leg, dangerous head contusion. Was awake but when she was removed from the car her vitals dropped, she is now in tachycardia and has had to be sedated and intubated.' She pushed the stretcher out. 'BP under 80.'_

'_Red line to the OR directly after a CT scan, we will sort the other injuries out there, we need to find out what her head injury is before we anaesthetise her fully.' Hotch rushed after them but a nurse put her arm out._

'_Sorry Sir, you cannot go back there. You'll have to wait her for an update I'm afraid.'_

'_But...'_

'_Sorry, its hospital rules. If you leave your number we will contact you if you decide to leave.' He looked down the corridor where Garcia was taken and nodded in agreement._

'_My name is Agent Aaron Hotchner, that woman is Agent Penelope Garcia. Her partner was admitted earlier, I will be up with him.' She nodded and took down his number. 'Thank you.' He walked away fishing his phone out of his pocket._

'_Prentiss?'_

'_Emily, it's me Aaron. I'm downstairs, where is Morgan's room.'_

_Slightly unnerved by Hotch's tone and disengagement she breathed in. 'Third floor, we are in the waiting room just left of the elevators as you come out.'_

'_Okay, I'll be up in a couple of minutes.' He snapped his phone shut and made his way to the elevator._

_---------------_

'_Hotch is just coming up.'_

'_Did he say anything about Garcia?'_

'_No but he sounds in shock. What if it's bad news?'_

'_Emily, don't think like that.' Reid said pacing. 'They're both going to be fine.'_

'_But Derek... he hasn't woken up.'_

'_The doctor said its normal, his hit his head and his got a busted leg. We just have to wait.' They watched Emily nod slowly. 'JJ you okay? You've been really quiet.'_

'_Yeah, sorry, just thinking about a lot.'_

'_You want to talk?'_

'_No thanks Spence. Thank you for offering means a lot.'_

'_It's okay; we are all in the same boat.' She smiled and nodded a little unsure._

_Looking towards the elevator as they heard it open, they see a tired looking Hotch walk towards them. Running a hand over his head his sighs heavily. 'Where is he?'_

'_He's still unconscious. That's why we are here; the doctor said they will get us.'_

'_Okay, but he is alright isn't he?'_

'_Yeah, just a nasty head injury and a busted leg. How's Garcia?' Rossi said taking a step forward._

'_I.... I don't know. When we got here I wasn't allowed to follow.'_

'_Hotch, you need to sit down.' Rossi took his colleagues shoulder and lead him to an empty seat._

'_She was awake, with us. Holding Derek's hand but when he was taken she seemed to slip. Telling me things, trying to be brave. Then it all went wrong.'_

'_How do you mean?' JJ said turning her attention away from a stain on the linoleum flooring._

'_She flat lined but they revived her, something to do with the pressure that the trapped blood put on her heart. Then in the ambulance she was bleeding heavily from her leg and head, it just seemed that they put blood in for it to bleed straight out again. Then she flat lined again, something about tachycardia. They had to sedate her and tube her, to make sure she was receiving the right oxygen supply.' He bent forward his head in his hands. 'I was so afraid that she wasn't going to come back.'_

'_Aaron, look she's in the best possible hands, so is Morgan. We just need to be there for them. Garcia's a fighter and the doctors are adamant that Morgan is going to be perfectly fine.'_

'_You are allowed to go back into Mr Morgan now.' The doctor said interrupting. 'He is going to be fine, we have given him something for the pain, which means it is highly unlikely he will wake up. He is scheduled in for surgery first thing in the morning.'_

'_Surgery?' Hotch said a little taken back._

'_Yes, he will need to have pins placed in his left thigh bone. I understand what his job requires and I can assure you that once he is fully healed he will be able to use his leg the same as before.' He apologised for leaving and was gone._

'_I'll follow in a minute, I'm going to ring his mother and let her know what's happening.' He watched them walk into the room so he knew here to go and then grabbed his phone and flicked through it until he found the number he needed, dialling it took 4 rings before someone answered._

'_Hello?'_

'_Hello, Mrs Morgan, I apologise for the lateness of this call. I am Aaron Hotchner, your son's boss.'_

'_It's okay. Is everything okay Agent Hotchner?'_

'_I am ringing because Derek and Penelope were involved in a serious car accident earlier tonight.'_

'_Oh my God.' The voice a little unclear and shaky. 'Are they okay?'_

'_Derek will need surgery tomorrow on his leg but he is fine apart from that.'_

'_And Penelope?'_

'_She is critical, I'm sorry I do not know much. Only what I saw at the crash site.'_

_There was a pause, Hotch could hear her breathing to compose herself. 'Right, I am going to get a flight, I'm sure Des and Sarah are going to come.'_

'_Okay Mrs Morgan, ring with your flights we will have someone there to pick you up. Would you like to go to a hotel first or come directly here?'_

'_We will come to you, they need us.'_

'_Okay, ring me when you know the information and I will tell you the hospital and room.'_

'_Thank you for calling Agent Hotchner.'_

'_Mrs Morgan call me Hotch please, and I would rather tell you than the hospital. Speak to you later.' He put the phone in his pocket and walked into Morgan's room. There on the bed so still was Derek, usually the first up and about, ready to go and yet to see him so still put the fear of Christ up his body. His leg was on a pillow and a thick bandage could be seen through the thin hospital sheet, on his head was a small stitched line._

'_Hotch; it looks worse than it is. Come on sit down you look like you've been through hell.'_

_He practically collapsed into the chair and put his head back, putting it forward he noticed everyone looking at him._

'_Hotch, what were you doing there?'_

'_I rang Morgan for something and I sensed something was wrong but not this at all. He said they were trapped and that he was about to call for help and I cut him off and said to tell me where he was.'_

'_Okay and they actually let you through?'_

'_I showed them my badge and I got there and was at Morgan's side and then I saw he was keeping Garcia's head up so I rushed round to take his place and she was starting to close her eyes so we tried everything to keep her awake.'_

'_And it worked?'_

'_Yeah until they removed whatever it was trapping her.' He put his head in hands again and tried to remove so many images that had gathered from that night. 'Should we go for an update?'_

'_Come on I'll go with you.' Emily said taking his arm._

_-------------------_

'_Mom... who was that?' Desiree said after being woken by the phone ringing._

'_It was your brother's boss.'_

'_Is everything okay?'_

'_Your brother and Penelope were involved in a car accident earlier. We need to get there.'_

'_Is it serious then?'_

'_Derek's fine, his got surgery tomorrow but Penelope is critical.'_

'_Okay I'll get a flight. Should we ring Sarah?'_

'_Yeah, I'll do that now.' Fran stood and walked to the phone while Desiree got the numbers she needed and called for flights. Twenty minutes later she walked back into the front room. 'We have a flight in 3 hours. We should get to Quantico at about 5am.'_

'_Okay, you sister's just packing and then is going to get here. I need to ring your brother's boss and tell him when we are going to get there.' She walked into the kitchen._

_--------------_

_Walking back towards the room, he felt he phone go off. Emily stood and waited why he finished his conversation and put his phone away. 'They've got a flight. They're going to be here at about 6 so we need to get a car there to pick them up.'_

'_I'll ask JJ to do it. Hotch you sure your ok?'_

'_I will be. I can't believe they can't tell us anymore than she is going to surgery.'_

'_Look she's going to be okay.' Emily paused. 'Do we contact her brothers?'_

'_No. They didn't bother when she was shot. We ask her if she wants them. We do not leave until they are out of the woods.'_

_What about work?'_

'_I'm authorizing a leave of absent for 2 weeks. As far as I am aware they are both going to need as much help as they can get.'_

_Emily just nodded and gestured to the door. They walked in and explained everything to the rest of the team. After an hour sleep began to creep in and each of them fell asleep. Hotch and Emily on the sofa together. Rossi and Reid asleep in the plastic chairs and JJ in the big chair under the window. They awoke to find Morgan's family sitting near the door._

'_Sorry we didn't mean to wake you.'_

'_It's no problem at all. How was flight?'_

'_It was good, again thank you for calling.'_

'_It's okay, I'm sure you've met the team when we were in Chicago.'_

'_Yes, let's see how my memory serves me. Your Aaron, Emily, David, Spencer and Jordan or JJ?'_

'_Yup.'_

'_Oh good. Is there any news on Penelope?'_

'_Erm I'll go check but when we last checked about 4 hours ago she was just going down to surgery.' Hotch got up, leaving his jacket on the chair he left the room followed by Emily. Who was doing her upmost to support him. Coming back he sighed with part relief and part worry. 'She's down the corridor. They managed to stem the bleed from her leg, and repair the damage down to her knee. However, she is in a drug induced coma.'_

'_What. Why?'_

'_Well where she hit her head it caused swelling and keeping her in a coma will help minimise the risk of brain damage and surgery. I'm going down to her, I promised Morgan I wouldn't leave her alone and I'm not about to break that. How about me and the rest of the team go down to her and leave you here?' He said to Fran._

'_Thank you. Will it be okay if we come down and join you when he is taken down?'_

'_Of course it is. She is only 3 rooms down.' He said following the rest of the team out._

_They walked into the room in relative silence. Shock and worry filled their body as they looked at the pale, hurt and motionless body of Garcia. The tube helping her breathe stuck out sickly against her pale complexion. The cuts and bruises showing up worse than what Hotch had seen in the car. They gathered around and JJ took her hand._

'_Do they know who did this?'_

'_Yeah, his got a dislocated arm, I think his been arrested for drinking and driving and I think he killed his passenger.'_

'_Oh my God. His charge will be worse won't it? I mean for what he did to Derek and Penelope.'_

'_Yeah I think so.'_

'_Good. I think we need to get some food. We aren't going to help anyone if we collapse from starvation and sleep deprivation.' Rossi said standing. 'Looking if one of you come with me, we can bring the food back and that way she isn't left alone.'_

_Reid and JJ stood. Both in obvious moods for the air._

_An hour later they had eaten when the there was a knock and the door opened. 'His just gone down.'_

'_Oh well take a seat.' Hotch saw Fran's attention shift from his to Penelope's. 'It looks worse than it is.'_

_She nodded her head and took a seat. They were know sitting a waiting game until Derek was out of surgery and news on Penelope's condition got better._

a/n: I apologise for it's length but I hope you enjoyed...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-------------------------------

**Slight jump..... carrying on from where Chapter 5 finished!**

**--------------------------**

'Right it's been an hour I'm going to pop down the corridor.' Hotch stood and left.

'Should we wake him up? Tell him the good news.' Reid said fidgeting restlessly.

'Erm let's see what your boss comes back and says first.'

'What's the boss man going to say then?'

'Derek, how long have you been awake?'

'Just long enough to hear Hotch leave, so what's happening? Is it Pen, what's happened? Is she okay?'

'Derek calm down she's fine. They're going to start to take her off the drugs, she's breathing on her own and everything; it's going to be a few hours before she is awake.'

'Yeah and the doctor said she won't be fully awake for the next couple of days because of the high dosage of drug.' They watch as he sighed and fell back from resting on leaning on his arm.

'Can I go to her? I want to see her.'

'Let me go and ask.'

An hour later they were all in her room. Derek refused to leave once he was there, he continually held her hand. Conversation flew freely through the air; they managed to laugh so that if she heard them she would hear the laughter she brought to them on so many occasions.

'Excuse me, it's late. Only one or two of you can stay here. Mr Morgan we need you to get you back to your room. We can't risk your leg.'

'Come on Morgan, I'm going to stay. I promised remember.'

'Okay, just when she wakes up come and get me please.'

'Sure thing.'

Derek was allowed to be left with her for a moment on his own. The team and his family understood and all filed out.

'Baby girl, I don't know if you can hear me but I'm here for you. Well kind of, but I'm close by I promise. I want you up and well soon. I want you to know that I love you.' He had to be quick as a knock came on the door.

'Come on Morgan let's get you back.' Hotch walked in and the rest of the team hugged him and said goodbye, and promised to stay until Hotch came back. Getting him back to his room they had to wait for assistance to get him back into the bed. Once he was lying down he was giving some pain meds to help through the night and Hotch left. He turned to his mom and sisters.

'Well, which two of you are going to honour my company through the night?'

'We've decided to alternate. Sarah and I are going to stay first then mom will come back in a couple of hours.'

'Thanks.'

'For?'

'Not leaving her alone.'

'We wouldn't dream of it. You over that dream thing now?'

'Now I've seen her I am, kind of.'

'Right son well you get some sleep. I Love you.' Fran said as she pushed a kiss on his cheek. She then walked over and hugged her daughters and made her way back to Penelope's room.

'So big bro, do we get to see yours and Pen's humble abode?'

'When we get released you will.' He said with a smile but he could feel the drugs taking their effect.

'Derek just sleep.'

-----------------------------------

It was getting on 1 in the morning when Hotch and Fran got settled either side of Garcia's bed. Hotch had given the armchair while he took the plastic chair. She had objected at first but gave up when he wasn't planning to back down.

'So how many times have you met Penelope?'

'Oh, well, maybe 3 or 4 times. Derek brought her to ours at Christmas. The first time I had met her was after a bad case and he had brought her along because she was going to spend the week you had given them off alone.' She smiled. 'I understand she doesn't really have family?'

'No not really, we are her family as far as she is concerned. Her brothers kind of broke away from her when their parents died. She doesn't talk about it a lot, maybe to Derek but that's between them.'

'I've seen the way they act around one another. It's so natural and comfortable.'

'It is we love seeing it around the office. The best is when she is just sat on his desk and they are talking.'

'Do they do it often?'

'All the time. We hated it when they used to have arguments, and there was none of the banter, or the phone calls. Luckily they haven't had an argument in over a year. Just minor quarrels but they were joked about after 2 minutes.'

Fran laughed but yawned. 'Well I think they are perfect and I think we should get some rest, Derek's going to be angry tomorrow if we are tired.' She said with a smile.

'I think your right.'

----------------------------

Hotch had woken at early the next day, feeling slightly rested; when he looked over he saw Desiree was now opposite him and not Fran. He smiled that they had bothered to change during the night. He stood and stretched and walked into the bathroom. Coming out he saw Desiree beginning to wake up.

'Hey, why don't you go sit with your brother? I don't mind staying. The others should be here soon.'

'Okay, make sure you get us though when she wakes up.'

'Of course I will.' He watched her leave and then walked over to the window. He breathed in deeply and turned taking the empty seat at Garcia's side.

He was leaning back thinking about everything that had happened when he heard the slightest noise. He immediately looked to Garcia and saw her hand twitch, this immediately made him stand. 'Penelope, it's me Hotch. Come on you need to wake up.' He saw her eyes open slightly and blink a couple of times before closing them against the brightness of the lights. Hotch having noticed this, rushed over to the light switch and dimmed the lights before closing the blinds. 'Come on Penelope, open those eyes. Good girl.'

'Where am I?'

'Pen you're in hospital.'

'What happened?'

Hotch began to feel slightly uneasy. 'Pen, I'm going to go get someone.' 10 minutes later he stood at the end of her bed. 'Is she okay?'

'Sir, can I just ask you to leave temporarily while we run some tests.' Hotch nodded and the doctor followed him out. 'It seems the knock to her head has caused her to forget some things. I am fairly sure it is only temporary but none the less the tests will help us understand how much memory loss she has.' Hotch nodded and told him that he would be down the corridor. Once the doctor was in the room and the door shut Hotch made the walk to Derek's room, walking straight in he saw Derek was awake.

Looking at Hotch and losing his smile. 'What's wrong?'

'She woke up but.' He took a deep breath. 'But she can't remember anything. She seemed confused at first and then she asked where she was and what had happened.'

A tear rolled down his face, the fear of Penelope being hurt more scared him too much. 'I need to get to her. It might help.'

'Let me go and get a wheelchair and someone. The doctor is convinced its temporary.'

'Okay but we might be able to help.'

Hotch left and came back with a nurse and a wheelchair. They rushed to put him in it and then got down the corridor and the door to Penelope's room opened and the doctor walked out.

'How is she?'

'She remembers quite a lot up to a point. I would like you to go back in it may help.' They pushed Derek through the door and saw that she was crying slightly.

'Pen, baby girl?'

She just stared at him and her face went blank. 'The car crash.'

'Yeah baby girl. You remember?'

'Yeah. I was so scared when I couldn't.' She let some tears fall, more of fear than sadness.

'It's okay goddess. Why don't you rest? I'm going to be here.'

Without another word she was asleep, the lasting effects of the drugs proving evident. He sighed running his hands over his head.

'You did Derek.' Derek just sat and nodded. 'You got her to remember. You were obviously her prompt.'

'Yes Morgan, it's a good sign.'

'Mr Morgan, we would like to check your leg over.'

'Okay, let's go. Just will you 4 please stay here?' He received 4 simple nods and he smiled.

Just over 20 minutes later, the door opened and in came Morgan, in shorts and a t-shirt, up right on crutches. They looked at him shocked.

'What? I'm healing faster than expected so they want me to get mobile on these things so here I am.' He noticed his mom smile and moved out the chair.

'Okay now you've done a bit, sit!' Derek laughed as he manoeuvred himself to the chair and slowly sat. 'We want you rested.' He looked at Penelope and then at the rest of them. 'She hasn't woken up again.'

They sat around until a nurse came in and checked everything over. 'Mr Morgan you really need to get back to bed, the doctor said you need a bit more rest before you can stay out of bed for prolonged amounts of time.'

'But I want to stay here.'

'Ms Garcia is more than good hands.'

'Come on Morgan, I'll come and sit with you for a bit.' Hotch said standing.

'I'll be along in a moment to give you some pain meds. You shouldn't get sleepy from them as they are a normal level.'

Hotch walked Morgan back to his room, helped him up onto the bed and then sat next to him. Things were going to get better they knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

The next day

He was awake early and was sitting in the chair by her bed, his leg lifted and resting on another chair. She hadn't woken up since getting her memory back and now everyone was gathering around for the day. Hotch stuck to one side by Penelope's bed and Derek even closer on the other side.

It was coming up midday when she breathed in and opened her eyes; she smiled and put her hand to head where the cut was as those it was causing her obvious pain.

'Hey baby girl.'

'Hey.' She said at a barely audible volume and sounded rather raspy. Derek instinctively grabbed the cup of water and put the straw to her lips. 'Thanks.' She said a little louder and clearer.

'How you feeling?'

'Like I've been hit by a car.' She smiled. 'How long have I been here?'

'About 2 days.'

'2 days?'

'Yeah, we're now on Sunday, you were brought in on Friday.'

'God.' She tried to sit up but the pain from the bruising across her chest was making it difficult.

'Penelope stay lying down.'

'Yeah P you've got bruising to your chest and neck so stay lying down.'

'I just want to sit up slightly.'

'Okay, Emily pass me those pillows.' Hotch said standing, when Emily had passed the pillows he helped Penelope sit up slightly. 'Better?'

'Much, thanks.'

'No problem Garcia.' He stayed standing. 'Right I think Penelope and Derek need some alone time so we will be back in 2 hours. Want us to bring anything?'

'I don't mind.'

'No me neither.'

'Okay see you two in a bit.'

There was a round of goodbyes from both the team and the Morgan women.

'So you going to fill me in on what's happened?'

'On me or you first?'

'Do you.'

'I've got pins in my thigh from where the steering wheel crushed me and that's it.'

She began to worry. 'Head wound?'

'A simple one, nothing to worry about. Okay baby girl?'

'Okay good.' She replied trying to calm down.

'Now you. I don't want to scare you baby girl but you flat lined when they got you out of the car according to Hotch, the blood that was trapped suddenly rushed to your heart and overpowered it, but because of the blood loss you had it wasn't enough to kill you. Hotch stayed with you in the ambulance as well and he said that you flat lined again and they had to sedate and you to be intubated.' He saw the worry on her face; he felt her hand grip his more. 'They had to rush you to get a CT scan because of your head wound, once that was done they had to rush you to surgery to sort you leg out. Which is broken and you have damage to your knee. They then decided to keep you in a drug induced coma to help with the swelling from the head injury. Yesterday Hotch told me they were going to take you off the drugs, and see if you could breathe on your own and now you're here.'

She started to cry, feeling a little overwhelmed.

'Hey, goddess, everything's going to be fine.' She nodded and all he wanted to was jump up and hug her but he couldn't because of his leg. 'Can I ask you something?' She nodded again. 'What did you say to Hotch to tell me? He refuses to tell me.'

'I... I told him to tell you that I love you, that you are the best thing to come into my life. You make me get up in the morning handsome; you made me love life again. I just wanted you to know that you are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with and that I truly fell for you the day we met.'

Now Derek was crying, that was exactly what was said in his dream. 'I was going to do this another way but I love you too much to wait.' He reached in his pocket. 'I know the last couple of days have been stressful and this really isn't the plan I had but I came too close to losing you. Penelope Garcia will you marry me?'

She smiled widely at him. 'YES!'

He slid the ring on her finger and she just stared at her hand. 'It looks perfect. You're the best thing to come in my life too baby girl and I don't want you to leave ever.'

'I don't want to leave it!'

'Screw it.' Derek stood and sat on the bed and took her into his embrace. 'Thank you for saying yes, this was my surprise on Friday.'

'Really?' She said her head still on his chest.

'Really. I had it all planned and I will give you that evening I promise.'

'I'd love it.'

'Now how are we going to tell the others?' Derek said smiling at the thought of announcing that Penelope Garcia was going to be his forever.

'I think we see how long it takes for them to see the ring.'

'Oh that's mean baby girl.'

'Well it will highlight their observational skills.'

'Very true. Derek what's wrong?'

'What do you mean I'm fine.'

'Derek I know you too well. Something's bothering you.'

'It was a dream so don't worry.'

'Tell me handsome.'

'It'll will only worry you.'

'Well it's worrying me to see you like this.'

'Okay.' He sighed and ran a hand over his head. 'It was about you.'

'About me?'

'Yeah. In it Hotch told me that there wasn't anything they could do that they lost you when they got you out of the car. I couldn't handle it, the thought of losing you hurt so much. I didn't know what to do. I had exactly the same problem with my leg, Hotch told me exactly what you just told me, my mum and sisters turned up. I went and saw you and put the ring on your finger and then everything jumped and I hadn't cried, laughed, anything I felt so much pain and emptiness. Then I went home and our house reminded me of you too much, the photos, the window sits, the smell. Then it was your funeral and Hotch, Reid and Rossi, my mom, Emily and me all said speeches and then that night I was sitting in the our favourite place in the dark, I felt you there touching my face. It was then I cried and felt the pain of losing you all over again.' He put his hands in his head and cried. 'Then I'm waking up in a hospital bed, being told I've had surgery and that me and you were involved in a car crash.' He looked at her and saw the tears streaming down her face. 'I'm so sorry P. I didn't know why I dreamt what I did but I pray I never have to feel any of that again.'

'Hey handsome. It was a dream. I'm here and you're here and we are back together. I don't plan on leaving you and that's a promise I hold close to my heart.' She cupped her hands around his face. 'It was a terrible dream, not a reality. Okay?' He nodded.

'It made it perfectly clear what you mean to me and everyone. P everyone would be lost without you.'

'I doubt that but that isn't real but I'm glad you shared with me handsome. That is not something you keep bottled up is it?'

'No and I feel better for telling you. Before I couldn't get my head around it but telling you, you've sorted my head out again!'

'Glad I can have that effect handsome.' She finished with a yawn.

'Baby girl why don't you sleep?'

'Okay and what about you?'

'I'll go back when the others get back promise.'

He took her hand and placed it to his lips, smiling that everything was in on the rise. His eyes caught a glimpse of the ring on her finger and he began smiling even more. Life was on the definite better side now, who would have thought talking things through with one person could create so much order from such a chaotic mess?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

A week later

'Just get in the wheelchair Garcia.'

'I need to adjust to the crutches so it's a perfect opportunity.'

'Not with the bruises still on your chest. We know they're still causing you pain.'

'How else am I going to get around?'

'With our help that's how so just get in it.' Hotch said putting his hand out. 'Come on Morgan's waiting for us in car. It's just you; me and Rossi that need to get down there.'

'Penelope Garcia listen to the man and sit.' Rossi said trying to suppress a smile. 'We are holding up the entire gang.'

'Fine but trust me to get left with the drill sergeants.' She said hobbling to the chair with Hotch's help.

'Too right, it was the only way.'

Finally seated in the wheelchair Hotch looked at Garcia as he picked her bag and crutches up. 'Good girl you're learning.'

'Involuntarily.'

'Well its either you use that until we get you to the SUV or you stay here.'

'I thought you said the others were waiting on us?' Garcia shot back.

'Touché.'

They laughed and joked on the journey down, as soon as they were outside; Hotch helped Garcia to stand while Rossi took the wheelchair back. Reid ran over to help them out.

'You okay there Pen?'

'Yes my little genius.' She said ruffling his hair. 'This is going to take a while you realise?'

Hotch laughed. 'No it won't. Right put your arms over mine and Reid's shoulder and we will support you at your waist, then just hop yeah?'

'Go for it boss man.' No longer than 5 minutes were they finally at the open back door to the SUV, she looked in and smiled. 'Hey handsome.'

'Hey gorgeous you finally made it then.' Everyone had watched the slow journey from door to car. Derek more so than the others.

'Yeah, I would have been here sooner but some mean men wouldn't allow me to use crutches.'

'Well it seems like a good plan.' He laughed as she rolled her eyes. 'Hey we are all on the same wave length.'

'Right Garcia are you okay to slide in or do you need to sit in the front for more room?'

'Erm... well seeing as I can't bend my leg possibly the front seat.'

'Get in and put your leg on my lap baby girl.'

'Derek, your leg...'

'...will be fine.'

Garcia looked at Hotch. 'Well what do you want to do?'

'I don't know.'

'Let's get you in the back then.' He saw her smile. 'Morgan will tell you if you're hurting him.'

--------------------------------------

Outside Penelope and Derek's house

'Why didn't you guys go in?' Ross said jumping out of the front seat of the SUV.

'A thing called a key.' JJ and Emily said in unison.

Penelope laughed as she was helped out of the car. 'Ah did we neglect to give you that one thing?' She looked at the awaiting gang. JJ, Emily, Reid, Fran, Desiree and Sarah all waiting to get inside.

Hotch stepped in. 'Well how does it feel to be home you two?'

'Amazingly good.'

'It's not the hospital...' Penelope laughed at Derek's little quip. 'It feels good.' He said smiling, aiming his comment at Penelope.

'Well then, let's get you in and resting.'

'I think boss man you are getting old. What have I done for the last week?'

'I haven't forgotten, rest and you'll be back to work sooner, don't rest and I'll keep you out for as long as I want.'

'That's just mean.' She said as she felt Reid's arm take hers again. 'Thanks sweetie.'

'JJ take the key and let's get Miss hard head inside, You okay on your own Morgan?'

'Yeah, I've got enough help thanks.' Derek answered taking his mom's hand.

A couple of minutes later they were heading for the bedroom when they felt Penelope pull back. 'You okay Garcia?'

'Perfectly, but come on couch not bed.' She looked at him and fluttered her eyes. 'Pretty please.'

This made the room sound out with multiple laughs.

'Don't ever give me that look again. Come on as long as you plan to put that foot up?'

'Just for you.' She smiled as she was eased down gently.

'Derek you too.' Fran ordered as Derek entered the room on his crutches.

'Hmm no arguing there.' He smiled when he took note of the empty seat next to Penelope. He sat and instantly put his arm around her dragging her towards him. 'Missed this.' He whispered as he kissed the side of her head. All the time wondering how she still managed to smell as gorgeous as she did after being in the hospital for a week.

'Emily and JJ helped me.' She replied as if she read his mind, she smiled as she stole a kiss from his lips.

'Okay you two stop it!'

'They're making up for lost time.' Everyone laughed at what Derek's little sister had just blurted out.

'Desiree!'

'Sorry mom it's the truth and we all know it.'

All attention turned to Derek and Penelope. Derek dead pan expression was a definite contrast from Penelope's giggling one. 'Oh handsome she has a point and you know it.'

He then released his smile and laughed. 'It shouldn't come from my baby sister though.'

'But it did...' Desiree pointed out.

'Anyway.... leave mine and Derek's relationship there.' Penelope said with a smile. 'Who's staying?'

'Everyone?'

'Everyone!'

'Well you have 3 bedrooms.' Hotch pointed out. 'You two in yours, your mom and sisters in another, JJ and Emily in the last one and us men out here.'

'Are you sure?'

Everyone nodded in agreement. 'Positively positive?'

'Penelope Garcia we are positive!'

'Just checking.'

'I think she gets it. Hey Pen?'

'I do.' She replied as she laid her head on Derek's shoulder and snuggled. 20 minutes later she was asleep.

'I think we should get her to bed.'

'Just leave her for the moment.' Derek said looking at his mom and Hotch, they could tell instantly that Derek was enjoying the closeness that he had missed for the last week or so. 'Was she given pain meds before we left?'

'Yeah but they said mild ones...'

'Which would have made it longer for them to kick in.' Reid said coming from the kitchen. 'That combined with getting to the SUV, in the SUV, out again and in here has probably worn her out.'

'I'll go in a minute promise.' Penelope said with her eyes still closed. She then simply breathed in and sat up.

'Penelope dear go to bed please.' Fran said sincerely.

'Come on I am not taking no for an answer young lady.' Hotch said putting his hand out yet again for her to take. 'Derek I think you should do the same.' He waited for Penelope to have a firm grasp on his hand before pulling her up; when she was up right he noticed her gritting her teeth. 'Everything okay Pen?'

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

'P really?'

'Really Derek I'm fine, just pains.'

'If you're sure.'

'Positive. Come on let's go.' She looked at Derek. 'See you a minute hot stuff.'

--------------------------------------------------------

Later

She woke up feeling refreshed and comfortable for once, she also felt eyes on her. Knowing who's she looked up to see Derek.

'Hey handsome.'

'Hey, how you feeling?'

'Okay, actually ten times better than I have.' She smiled as she stretched. 'Amazing what your own bed can do for you.' She looked at him again. 'Hmm and having the closeness of your fiancé too is a definite dose of something worth waiting for.'

'Reciprocal response.' Derek replied as he leant in and kissed her passionately. When he finally pulled away he couldn't help but smile. 'That is what I have missed.'

'Mm definitely, so we have to sneak away more do we handsome... closed doors and everything.'

He laughed. 'It might become a bit suspect.'

'Well they aren't going to leave us easily, not until one of us is back on our feet properly.'

'Okay then, until that time we snuggle on the couch as often as we can.'

'That won't be difficult, we are going to be made to do a lot of resting so more cuddles. Which will of course be absolute heaven may I say.'

'We have a week to make up for.'

She giggled as he ran a hand under her top but they quickly pulled apart when they heard a knock at the door. JJ's voice came through the door a little hard to hear.

'JJ just come in.'

She entered and smiled. 'Now that is sweet. But we wanted to know if you're hungry... it's just coming up 6 you've been asleep nearly 7 hours so we thought you might be hungry.'

'Yeah I'm starved.'

'Yeah me too, I'm fed up of hospital food for life I think.'

'Well we ordered Chinese....'

Penelope and Derek both smiled. 'That definitely beats hospital food.'

'Okay well let me go get Hotch, Derek here are your crutches.' She looked at Penelope. 'Hotch is now officially you helper to getting around until your chest stops hurting... no point lying he knows.' She smirked as she left.

'Pen wait for help please.' Derek said as he swung off his side of the bed and stood leaning against his crutches.

'Handsome I can get the ball rolling.'

'Penelope Garcia what the hell do you think you are doing.'

She laughed at the tone of voice that Hotch had just used. 'I was getting ready to take help from my dear friend and boss.'

'So sitting up on your own was a good idea?'

'Look I am not a complete cripple.'

'No but you have...'

'...Severe bruising to my chest.'

Hotch smiled, Penelope Garcia was back in full force. 'And a full cast on your leg.'

'Which is the part I'll need help with.' She looked at him innocently, Derek laughing at the little show going on. 'You know you love me.'

'Who doesn't?'

'I could name one person but let's not go there.'

'Yes let's leave him out of it yeah?'

'Okay so boss man are we going to sit here and have in depth conversations or go and eat?'

'Come on then.' Hotch said as he took her hand again. They hobbled out after Derek and smelt the food.

'Now I know this isn't hospital food for sure.'


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

**A month later**

'One more physio session handsome and you are all done.'

'Yeah but Hotch is letting me stay at home to help you out.' She rolled her eyes. 'Hey goddess you still have a cast on, one that goes from your toes to you thigh, you need help.'

'Which we are getting. But I go tomorrow for a check up and they will decide if it can be removed or not so it's all good.'

'Yeah wouldn't it be good to have us both on the definite mend.'

'It would be fantastic.' Penelope said as she grabbed her crutches and manoeuvred herself into the kitchen, Derek knew not to argue or help, she was becoming a pro with the crutches.

'You going to be able to get used to life without those things?' He said as he followed her and stood at the doorway as she filled a cup with water. She turned and leant against the counter as she drunk.

Swallowing the drink she smiled. 'Probably not but hey you did so I'm sure it's easy to walk around free handed once again.' She laughed.

'Of course you will. So baby girl shall we pick a date?'

'Really?'

'Why do you sound so unsure?'

'I just thought you might be tired after you physiotherapy that's all.'

'Too tired to pick a date to make you mine?' He shot her a smile. 'Come on baby girl.'

'Okay handsome.'

He settled on the couch and waited for her to be comfortable, the laptop loading up as they sat and talked.

'What season?'

'I was thinking maybe spring or summer?'

'So it's good weather?' He asked, she nodded. 'I like it.' She smiled at him. 'Nothing but good weather for my goddess on her day to remember.'

'Our day to remember handsome. Our day.' She said as she leaned forward grabbing the laptop and leaning back into Derek's embrace. They laid on the sofa picking multiple elements of their day, the place, the venue afterwards, the colour theme, and most importantly the date.

'So you will be mine on the 18th June.'

'Yes handsome, in exactly 6 months.' She smiled. 'I can't wait.'

'Me neither goddess.'

There was a knock at the door and both of them groaned at having to move out of the comfort of how they sat. They smiled as the person spoke through the door.

'I heard that! Want me to use my key?'

'Go for it boss man!' Penelope yelled as she situated herself back into the comfort of Derek. They watched all of the team filed in and smile at the sight bestowed upon them. 'So what do we owe this honour?'

'Well lunch.' Hotch says putting one of many bags in the air to show them. 'How did you physio go this morning Morgan?'

'Yeah really good, one more and I'll be back as good as new.'

The team all eyed up the glint in the pairs eyes and the laptop on Penelope lap. 'What have you two been up to?'

'Wedding stuff.'

'Oh made any decisions?'

'We might have.'

'Tell them baby girl.'

'Are you sure?'

'Absolutely.'

'You're not busy on the 18th June are you?'

'You set a date!' JJ said excitedly.

'Ah now that's something worth celebrating.'

'Count me there.' Everyone agreed.

'Good because I need my bridesmaids.' Penelope laughed at the expressions on JJ and Emily's faces.

'Us?' JJ and Emily looked to one another.

'No I was on about Hotch and Rossi! Of course you.'

'I don't know what to say.'

'Me neither.'

'How about yes I'll do it... that would make my day.'

'Well of course I'll do it.'

'Yeah how could we not?'

'And what about you Hotch? I need a best man.' Derek asked

'I would be more than honoured to. But why?'

'Simple, you kept a promise to me the night of the crash and you will never know how grateful I was for you doing it.'

'Well count me in.'

'And I'm sure we can find things for you two do.'

'Well don't worry, I'll be there regardless.'

'Yeah me too, no chance of keeping me away.'

---------------------------------------------------------------

'So you two, when I'm out of this thing we are going shopping.' Penelope literally sang with happiness.

'Do we get a choice?'

'Of course, but there are rules.'

'Well yes.'

'But I want you two comfortable and as happy as I'm going to be.'

'And we will be.'

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Fast forward 6 short months**

'Morgan stop pacing, that poor carpet.'

'I'm sorry. Thank you for being okay with you not being best man.'

'It's okay, I saw the little tiff Penelope was in about being walked down the aisle, I'm even more honoured that she wanted me.'

'That's because you look after her like a father and she loves it.'

'Thanks, right I'm going to check on the bridal party. Rossi please get him to stop.'

'I'm going to try.'

Hotch whistled while he walked through the church, he saw that it was still empty, he looked at his watch and saw that there was still just under an hour until the ceremony began, that gave roughly 20 minutes before Derek needed to start welcoming guests and then take a place at the front of the church. He reached the door he needed and knocked twice. It opened a gap.

'Everything okay?'

'Well we are ready.'

'Let him in Emily.'

Emily opened the door and Hotch's breath hitched as he looked at Emily, she looked truly beautiful, they were having an on off relationship, but after today he would let her know where she stood in his life. His breath completely went when Penelope stood in front of him.

'What? Is there a stain? My hair? The make up? The dress doesn't suit me?' She began to panic.

'None of them Penelope, you just look absolutely beautiful.' He watched her blush. 'You do, and its good to see that the carpet isn't taking a beating like the one in Morgan's room.'

Penelope laughed. 'Derek Morgan nervous? I do not believe that for a moment.'

'Nor could we but he hasn't stopped fidgeting.'

'Well how about you give him this.' Penelope said as she took a piece of paper and wrote on it, she folded it multiple times and wrote Derek on the front in her curly hand writing. 'Just give it to him, that should do the trick.'

'Okay, well I only wanted to see how things were going this end but I will be back in about 20 minutes to get you.' He started to walk towards the door but then turned. 'You all look amazing.' He watched their smiles before turning and making haste of the journey to where Morgan, Reid and Rossi were. A couple of minutes later he was going back in the room, all he did was hand over the piece of the paper.

'What's this?' Morgan said confused.

'Turn it over, open it and then read it.'

'This isn't.' Derek said alarmed when he saw his name in Penelope's hand writing.

'No she is still marrying you don't doubt that.'

Derek opened the letter and read.

_**Derek**_

_**I promised to marry you today, to love you and I will because I promise and I never break a promise. Not when it involves having the man of my dreams.**_

_**Love P.**_

He smiled and looked up.

'Wow what did she write that's calmed you down?' Derek passed the letter back to the messenger and watched him smile. 'She's right though.'

'I know she is.'

---------------------------------------------------------

He had now been standing at the front of the church for 20 minutes, he mother kept giving him the look to calm down and stop messing with his tie, she also gave him the look that she was proud of him, proud of him for finding the one, for wanting a life with one woman. Reid was also trying his hardest to keep Derek calm all the time wishing that Hotch or Rossi were nearby to help the never ending battle.

They turned as the music started ad everyone stood. They watched the doors open and Emily walk down, followed by his sisters and then JJ. It was then he saw her, the sight of her was breath taking. Her hair curly and perfect to how he loved it, her lip painted red, the red that teased him and still made his knee's go weak whether in general conversation or in heated sexual encounters. He smiled and saw her smile back. Hotch being the proud stoic figure next to her, when they were at the front, he lifted the veil kissed her cheek and then handed her over to Derek.

'Dearly beloved we are gathered here in holy matrimony to witness the marriage of Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia...' The priest began.

With the vows said and the tears spilt there was one thing everyone wanted to hear. The one thing that would really seal the deal.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride.'


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

**1 year later**

'Right okay baby girl are you ready for my one year anniversary present?'

'What do you think handsome?'

Derek chuckled. 'Okay 1...2...3...' He removed his hands from her eyes and pointed down at the table that was laden with photos and information.

'What is this?'

'That is our house.'

'Our house?' She said confused.

'We now own a beach house.'

'We do?' She looked from the pictures and to her husband. 'Are you for real?'

'Absolutely, that place is ours, white beaches, blue sea, sun and the best part is there is only about 4 of them in total.'

'Mm secluded. Lots of fun I think.' She looked down sheepishly and bit her lip as she looked up. 'This kind of makes my gift look small and rather odd.'

'Just hand it over mama.'

'Okay.' She said as she passed an oblong box to him. 'Before you open it, this is the only possible way.' He raised an eyebrow. 'Okay just open it handsome.'

He lifted the lid and looked in, it took some moments to register but when it did he looked up and smiled broadly. 'Are you for real?'

She laughed at her husband's disbelief. 'Very real. We are pregnant!'

'Oh baby girl, that's the best news ever and it's not small this mega, this is fantastic!' Derek said as he wrapped his arms around her body and picked her up and then kissed her passionately.

'I didn't know how else to tell you so I thought that it would be a good surprise for our one year in marital bliss.'

'And you did the job.' He said as he looked into the box and at the white stick with its confirmation that his wife was indeed pregnant.

_The End!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so I thought I would give a nice bit of fluff towards the end of this story.... makes a contrast from the first couple of chapters hey?**

**Well thanks for all of the reviews and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
